Vol'jin
Vol'jin war der Häuptling der Dunkelspeertrolle. Einst lebte er in Orgrimmar im Tal der Weisheit und war der Sohn und einstiger Schüler von Sen'jin, dem ehemaligen Anführer der Dunkelspeere, während der verbannte Dunkelspeerstamm auf den Zerschmetterten Inseln lebte. Vol'jin war ein mächtiger Schattenjäger und einer der listenreichsten Trolle. Grenzenloses Universum: Vol'jin Vol'jin von den Dunkelspeertrollen ist ein tapferer Krieger, Schattenjäger und zunehmend die Stimme der Weisheit einer sich im Umbruch befindenden Horde. Als einer der verbannten Trolle des Dunkelspeer-Stamms wurde Vol'jin nach dem Tod seines Vaters, des Hexendoktors Sen'jin, zum Anführer seines Volkes. Nachdem Thralls Orcs während des Dritten Krieges nach Kalimdor gewandert waren, schlossen sich die Dunkelspeere ihnen an, und Vol'jin wurde zu einem der wichtigsten Berater des Kriegshäuptlings. Gemeinsam mit Thrall legte Vol'jin eine Krise nach der anderen bei: Er sorgte nach einem von Großapotheker Putress und Schreckenslord Varimathras angeführten Putsch für Stabilität in der Unterstadt und vertrieb den Hexendoktor Zalazane von den Echoinseln, der Heimat der Dunkelspeertrolle. Dann stieg Garrosh Höllschrei zum Kriegshäuptling der Horde auf. Vol'jin verabscheute die Kriegslust des jungen Höllschrei und führte sein Volk schon bald aus Orgrimmar zurück auf die Echoinseln, sodass die Dunkelspeere sich von Garrosh distanzieren konnten. Schließlich wandte Vol'jin seine Aufmerksamkeit den Zandalari zu - eines alten Stamms, der ein neues Reich der Trolle erschaffen wollte - und entsandte Helden der Horde und Allianz, um ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten. Nach dem Angriff der Horde auf Theramore und dem nachfolgenden Feldzug zur Eroberung Pandarias verschlechterte sich Vol'jins Beziehung zu Garrosh noch weiter. Der Häuptling der Dunkelspeere ist einer der wenigen, welche das unablässige Streben des Kriegshäuptlings nach Blut und Ruhm offen infrage stellen. Blizzard Entertainment: Grenzenloses Universum: Die Charaktere von Warcraft: Vol'jin Geschichte thumb Die eigentliche Heimat der Dschungeltrolle ist Schlingendorntal. Doch der Dunkelspeer Stamm wurde vor langer Zeit vertrieben. Und so verschlug es sie nach Durotar, wo sie beinahe von den Murlocs vernichtet worden wären, wären da nicht Thrall und seine Mannen gewesen. Als Dank für ihrer Rettung, leistete Vol’'in und seine Trolle, den Orcs einen Treueschwur. Von nun an siedelte der Stamm endgültig an der Ostküste des kargen, felsigen Landes von Durotar an, wo auch ihr Dorf Sen'jin, benannt nach ihren verstorbenen Stammes Ältesten, zu finden ist. Zu dem setzten sich auch einige von ihnen in die nahen Dschungelgebiete auf den Echo Inseln nieder. Sen'jin fiel im Kampf, als er Thrall und der Horde beistand, und Vol'jin hat geschworen, seinen Stamm mit aller ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Macht und Weisheit zu führen, genau wie sein Vater. Vol'jins geschickte Strategien und seine schnelle Auffassungsgabe haben Thrall über die Jahre gute Dienste geleistet. Die meiste Zeit verbringt er in Orgrimmar, wo er sich mit Thrall berät und hilft, Sicherheit und Einfluss der Horde in Kalimdor auszubauen. Das Urteil Die vom weisen Troll, Sen'jin angeführten Dschungeltrolle vom Stamm der Dunkelspeere mussten viel durchleben. Als die Spannungen zwischen den Stämmen des Gurubashiimperiums in einen offenen Krieg ausarteten, wurden die Dunkelspeere aus der Heimat ihrer Ahnen vertrieben. Daraufhin beanspruchten Sie eine Reihe unbesiedelter Inseln, die sie die Dunkelspeerinseln tauften. Und obwohl sie hofften, diese Heimat würde beständig sein, offenbarte sich das Schicksal des Stammes als alles andere als sicher. „Sie sagen, die Loa übernehm'n unsere Gedanken“, sagte Zalazane ernst. „Sie verdrehen und verbiegen uns und lassen uns Visionen seh'n.“ „Es gibt viele Tests, habe ich gehört. Wenn sie mich für würdig eracht'n, werde ich zum Schattenjäger“, antwortete Vol'jin. „Wenn sie mich nich' für würdig eracht'n... Dann kann uns nichts retten.“ „Oh, von mir werd'n sie sehr beeindruckt sein.“ Zalazane lächelte wissend. „Aber dich werden sie auslach'n.“ Er trat in den Schlamm und schlenderte herüber, um sich neben seinem Freund aufzustellen. Sie guckten sich für einen Augenblick an und begannen dann beide breit zu grinsen, ihre Hauer entblößt. Während ihrer gesamten Kindheit im Dorf der Dunkelspeere war dies das untrügliche Zeichen dafür gewesen, dass als nächstes eine ausgesprochene Dummheit von Vol'jin und Zalazane folgen würde. Mit einem gewaltigen Schrei rannten sie Hals über Kopf los in die Erste Heimat. Blizzard: Neue Kurzgeschichte verfügbar: Vol’jin – Das Urteil! * ... mehr in der Kurzgeschichte von Blizzard Entertainment: 'Vol’jin – Das Urteil!''' Entwicklung WoW: Cataclysm thumb|Vol'jin in der Festung auf der [[Dunkelspeerinsel.]] Nach Jahren im Exil bereiteten sich die Dunkelspeertrolle nun darauf vor auf den Echoinseln einzufallen und das Land, welches ihnen einst von Thrall zugewiesen wurde, wieder in Besitz zu nehmen. Unter der Führung von Vol'jin brechen die tapfersten Krieger des Stammes von Orgrimmar und dem Dorf Sen'jin aus auf, um Zalazane zu Fall zu bringen und ihre Heimat auf den Echoinseln wieder zu errichten. Der bevorstehende Kataklysmus wird Rivalität innerhalb der Führung der Horde hervorrufen und nachdem er jahrelang vor scheinbar nicht enden wollenden Konflikten geflohen ist um seinen Stamm zu bewahren, weicht Vol'jin nun nicht mehr zurück... Die ''Rückeroberung der Echoinseln hat begonnen. http://www.wow-europe.com/cataclysm/features/echoisles.html Die Dunkelspeerinsel Vol’jin hat geschworen, alles in seiner Macht Stehende zu tun, um den Stamm der Dunkelspeere so anzuführen, wie sein verstorbener Vater Sen'jin es getan hätte. Viele Jahre lebte Vol’jin in Orgrimmar, beriet Thrall in strategischen Angelegenheiten und half ihm bei wichtigen Missionen wie der Rückeroberung von Unterstadt, nachdem Großapotheker Putress und Schreckenslord Varimathras sich der Bastion der Verlassenen bemächtigt hatten. Seit Kurzem steht Vol’jin jedoch im Konflikt mit dem neuen Kriegshäuptling der Horde, Garrosh Höllschrei. Von den extremen Ansichten und der Kriegslust des Orcs abgestoßen, ist der Anführer der Trolle aus Orgrimmar abgezogen und hat sich auf der Dunkelspeerinsel niedergelassen. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/race/troll Streit mit Garrosh In der Festung auf der Dunkelspeerinsel, zeigt Vol'jin den jungen Rekruten seines Stammes, wie die Trolle der Dunkelspeere mit Garrosh Höllschrei in Konflikt gerieten. Er erzählt ihnen, was in der Zeit geschah, als die Dunkelspeere Orgrimmar verließen. Zeigt ihnen Garroshs Taten, damit sie sie mit eigenen Augen sehen. Quest 03: Mehr als erwartet thumb * Vol'jin sagt: "Ich muss dir etwas zeigen. Es ist einfacher zu verstehen, wenn du es mit eigenen Augen siehst." * Vision von Garrosh Höllschrei sagt: "Widersprich mir nicht, Troll. Du weißt, wem Thrall die Verantwortung übergeben hat. Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum er mich wählte und nicht dich?" * Vision von Vol'jin sagt: "Die Frage stellt sich nicht, Garrosh. Er gab dir den Titel, weil du Groms Sohn bist und weil das Volk nach einem Kriegshäuptling verlangt. Ich glaube, du bist deinem Vater ähnlicher als du denkst, auch ohne Dämonenblut in den Adern." * Vision von Garrosh Höllschrei sagt: "Du hast Glück, dass ich dich nicht auf der Stelle töte, Troll. Du bist töricht zu glauben, dass du so mit dem Kriegshäuptling sprechen kannst." * Vision von Vol'jin sagt: "Du bist nicht mein Kriegshäuptling. Du hast meinen Respekt nicht verdient und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dein Kriegshunger die Horde vernichtet." * Vision von Garrosh Höllschrei sagt: "Und was genau denkst du zu tun? Nichts als leere Drohungen! Geh und verzieh dich mit dem Rest deiner Art in die Slums, ich ertrage deinen Dreck nicht länger in meinem Thronsaal." * Vision von Vol'jin sagt: "Ich weiß genau, was ich tun werde, Sohn Höllschreis. Ich werde warten und zusehen, wie dein Volk langsam deine Unfähigkeit begreift. Ich werde lachen, wenn sie dich endlich so verachten wie ich. Und sobald die Zeit reif ist und deine 'Macht' bedeutungslos, werde ich da sein und deiner Herrschaft ein schnelles und stilles Ende bereiten. Du wirst mit dem Rücken zur Wand regieren und die Schatten fürchten. Doch der Moment wird kommen, an dem dein Blut den Boden tränkt, und dann wirst du genau wissen, wessen Pfeil dein schwarzes Herz durchbohrt hat." * Vision von Garrosh Höllschrei sagt: "Du hast gerade dein Schicksal besiegelt, Troll." * Vision von Vol'jin sagt: "Und du das deine, 'Kriegshäuptling'." * Vol'jin sagt: "Die Dunkelspeere sind hier, weil ich sie hierher führte. Unter Höllschreis Hand wird Orgrimmar keine Heimat mehr sein. Trotzdem - ich fürchte, vorschnell gewesen zu sein. Thrall gab alles, um die Horde zu dem zu machen, was sie heute ist. Ich werde sie nicht aus einer Laune heraus aufgeben. Es gibt viel zu bedenken." WoW: Mists of Pandaria Nach dem Sturz von Garrosh Höllschrei in der Schlacht um Orgrimmar wird Vol'jin zum neuen Kriegshäuptling der Horde gewählt. WoW: Legion Nachdem Vol'jin bei der Schlacht an der Verheerten Küste als Auftakt zu World of Warcraft: Legion tödlich verwundet wurde, ernannte er in seinen letzte Atemzügen Sylvanas Windläufer zum neuen Kriegshäuptling der Horde. Legion In-Game-Cinematic Tragischer Rückzug der Horde! DE|Vol'jin wird bei der Schlacht an der Verheerten Küste tödlich verwundet. Sylvanas Windläufer rettet die Helden der Horde. Legion In-Game-Cinematic Für die Horde! DE|Vol'jin ernennt Sylvanas Windläufer zum neuen Kriegshäuptling der Horde Schicksal der Horde 2016-05-15.jpg|Vol'jins Totenfeier. Sylvanas Windläufer als neuer Kriegshäuptling. Vol'jin - Artwork 01 - 2012-05-22.jpg|Vol'jins Revolte um die Schlacht um Orgrimmar Artwork WoW: Battle for Azeroth In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth soll Vol'jins Asche in Atal'Dazar, der Ruhestätte der alten Könige, platziert werden. Wenn es ein Troll verdient hat, dann er. Selbst Prinzessin Talanji zollt Vol'jin Respekt dafür, dass er damals das Angebot des Propheten Zul ablehnte, sich der Vereinigung der Trolle anzuschließen, da er das größere Bild vor Augen hatte. Zudem führte die Rebellion gegen Kriegshäuptling Garrosh an und rettete dadurch die Horde. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Loreschnipsel: Ungeahnte Verwandtschaft, Lordadmiralin, Vol'jin & mehr! (23.04.2018) Allerdings stellt sich dabei auch heraus, dass Bwonsamdi, Loa des Todes, Vol'jins Seele nicht mehr finden kann... Patch 8.1: Wogen der Rache Im Patch 8.1 der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth versucht, Baine Bluthuf herauszufinden, wer es war, der dem sterbenden Troll einflüsterte, Sylvanas Windläufer zum Nachfolger als Kriegshäuptling zu ernennen. Vol'jins Geist selbst kann sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Also reisen die Champions der Horde los, um mächtige Wesenheiten, die mit dem Tod verbunden sind, danach zu fragen: * Bwonsamdi, der Loa des Todes, gibt zu, dass er auf Tod und Krieg steht, aber auch für ihn ist Sylvanas ein wenig zu weit gegangen, denn es sollte immer ein Gleichgewicht geben, welches sie jedoch ins Wanken bringt * der Lichkönig am Frostthron sagt, dass Sylvanas die Balance stört und er sie nicht auf dem Thron haben wollte. Zudem berichtet er, dass Vol'jins Geist auf die andere Seite gegangen ist, aber wieder zurückkam. Jedoch ist er nicht dafür verantwortlich. * Eyir, Titanenwächterin und die Herrscherin über die Val'kyr, sagt, dass Vol'jins Seele keine gewöhnliche Seele mehr ist. Er ist etwas, was für sie gar nicht möglich ist zu erschaffen. Laut ihr, wurde Vol'jin von der Hand des Mutes berührt und diese Kraft hat keine Pläne für den Thron von Sterblichen. Das vorläufige Fazit ist: Die Macht, die ihm Sylvanas' Namen zugeflüstert hat, nicht die gleiche ist, die seinen Geist in der Welt der Sterblichen festhält. Vanion.eu: Das ist Patch 8.1 - Wogen der Rache - Vol'jins Suche nach Antworten (03.10.2018) Verwandte Themen thumb|[[Vol'jin: Schatten der Horde.]] * Azerothischer Bote: Vol'jin ruft Zalazanes Ende aus * Rückeroberung der Echoinseln * Vol'jin: Der Stolz der Dunkelspeere * Vol'jin: Das Urteil (Kurzgeschichte) * Vol'jin: Schatten der Horde. Michael Stackpole. Panini Books; 2.7.2013. Gegenstände * 24px Voodoomaske des Schattenjägers - Kettenrüstung (Kopf). Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klasse: Jäger. Zitat: "Wenn die mich kalt machen wollen, dann besser richtig und beim ersten Versuch. Am besten, wenn ich schlafe. - Vol'jin nach dem missglückten Mordversuch durch Garrosh." Verwandte * Yenniku (Vol'jins jüngster Sohn) Quellen Kategorie:Troll NSC Kategorie:Orgrimmar NSC Kategorie:Rückeroberung der Echoinseln Kategorie:Schattenjäger NSC Kategorie:Durotar NSC